The present invention relates to a reclining board, and more particularly to a reclining board with an adjustable stand for use in a baby bathtub which can be conveniently adjusted to carry the baby in water or above water according to different washing conditions.
Washing a baby is not an easy job. Because a baby is very tender, the mother or nurse must carefully catch the baby with one hand and then wash the baby with the other hand. While washing in a baby bathtub, the baby may be hurt easily. There is disclosed a reclining board specifically designed for carrying a baby in a baby bathtub. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the reclining board has one end terminated to a hook hooked on one end of the baby bathtub, and an opposite end curved downwards and stopped at the bottom of the baby bathtub. After being put on the reclining board, the body of the baby is dipped in water. Therefore the mother or nurse can conveniently wash the baby with less effort. This structure of reclining board is effective only when the baby is to be washed in water. When to apply a soap, the baby must be turned upwards from the lying position into the sitting position, or carried away from the water. When washing the hair, the head of the baby shall be turned backwards or downwards so that water does not enter the ears or the nostrils. However, turning the head backwards or downwards will make the baby uncomfortable. People may prepare a small reclining chair for carrying the baby as the baby is removed from the baby bathtub for applying a soap. Preparing an additional reclining chair needs much room space and will complicate the washing procedure. Further, the baby must be well wrapped with a bath towel when the bay is put on the reclining chair for washing the hair. Therefore this structure of reclining board is still not satisfactory in function.